Poker Night
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: After the whole 'saving the world' thing, things started to get boring. Until poker night came along... contains Ryo, Lor, Barrons and Mac and a game of DARE poker. swearing included.


**A/N: hellooo! this is my first take on the FEVER series and i'm not sure how well i got the characters down. i love how KMM writes the relationship between Mac and Barrons and i know i could never write like her but ohwells! this is fanfiction so enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p>Saturday night poker somehow became a routine for us.<p>

It started off with just Ryodan coming in every now and then to check on me and spending the night in meaningless conversations with Barrons. The three of us would just sit on the couches in front of the fireplace in awkward silence until Ryodan decided to leave – or until Barrons kicked him out.

One time, the tension in the room became too thick for me to breathe any longer. I could hardly handle Barrons when we were in the same room and now Ryodan comes around to invade my breathing space? These two men just take up more space than they should.

I spluttered out the first thing that came to mind: "Poker, anyone?"

Barrons was not amused while Ryodan replied with a bored tone: "Texas?"

That got everything started.

The first few rounds were boring and we just threw chips around like we knew they meant nothing anyway. Then, Barrons turned the table around.

"Ms Lane, is this your idea of spending a good time? Meaningless throwing of valueless coins around? I've got better ways of wasting time than this." He didn't even need to explain what he meant and I didn't need to raise the question '_wasting time?_' and he didn't need to reply with '_that's what I call foreplay, Mac_.'.

Ryodan's sigh of boredom broke our connection and I looked away with a huff.

"Let's raise the stakes then." I challenged and they returned with interested stares. "Winner takes all."

"I've already gotten _all_. In fact, I got _all_ for months now."Barrons was definitely peeved that he was sitting here playing a lousy game of cards when he could be doing something else. Images from last night invaded my mind but I quickly pushed them away to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I haven't gotten _all_ yet! In fact, I haven't gotten any!" Ryodan chirped in and gave me a lustful look which I returned with a glare.

Barrons growled. "Don't even dream about it, you fuc-"

"What I meant to say was, we'll play ten rounds and winner gets to make any of the losers do any one thing." I cut him off halting any throat ripping or killing that might have started. I had seen Barrons die enough times to last a life time and I didn't need another time to remind me how it felt.

Ryodan snorted. "Seriously? Any one thing? Like you're up for that challenge."

I gave him the best I'm-no-coward look I could muster.

"So if I asked you to let me fuck you, you'd do it?"

"I'll rip your balls off before the game even starts." Barrons injected with a warning. He would totally do that.

"No really! Any thing goes! If you won and requested that of me then sure!" I said offhandedly without any intentions of letting him anywhere near my person. Barrons gave me a look which usually meant that I should stop whatever I was doing before he kills me but really, who was he to control me?

"Remember Ms Lane, you were the one who set the rules."

"Oh don't worry, _Jericho_, I know what I'm doing." I replied sweetly then turned away to deal the cards while Ryodan chuckled and split the pile of chips evenly again. What they didn't know was that back at home my friends and I used to play games like these all the time. The usual punishment was to kiss some random person but nothing dared was ever too bad. Somehow along the way we developed the skill of keeping certain cards, the slide-of-hand technique, cheating and such. Now that the stakes were higher, I was glad I knew a few tricks up my sleeve.

These boys won't even know what hit them.

'`~OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO~`'

After ten rounds of poker, the winner was obvious. I had majority of the pile while Ryodan was broke and Barrons had close to nothing. Ryodan had gone broke during the sixth round and started to closely scrutinizing me like he knew I was cheating but didn't know how. I guess I must have had a really, really good slide-of-hand skill for their beast not to see it. Go me! I did some sort of victory dance in my head while stacking my chips into neat piles.

Barrons had definitely known I was cheating since the third round but made no move to out me. Too bad for him then! I was going to make this dare a good one.

"Well boys! Looks like we know who the winner is!"

"You cheated."

"You have no proof, Barrons." I stuck out a tongue at him and his eyes immediately darted to it.

"So Mac, what would you have us do?" Ryodan asked mockingly as though he thought I was still a little girl incapable of thinking up dares past the high school stage. Well, he was definitely wrong.

"I have just the thing for you to do." I replied with an evil grin and gave Barrons a challenging stare which said '_payback's a bitch.'_

And he replied with '_and you're my bitch._'

_'We'll see about that.'_ I turned away before he could return with any snick remarks.

"I have a job for you two to do tomorrow. But first…" I stood up and moved to the cashier to take something from one of it's many drawers. "Let's begin."

'`~OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO~`'

Lor was a man of routines. He'd start the day off with a long jog followed by a hearty raw breakfast. Then he'd go over to the pub to start working on whatever beastly matters that needed to be worked on. He was sitting by the coffee machine when his two pack members and that little bitch Barrons owned walked in. Then on, he knew today would be a special day he'd never forget.

"Morning, Lor." Barrons called out with gritted teeth.

"Morning," Lor was trying so very hard not to laugh and avert his eyes from the shine. "Barrons, Ryodan."

"Hey Lor! Mind if I join you for some coffee? Today's a really great day don't you think?" I sat down next to the big man and poured myself a coffee.

"Bitch had better shut the fu-"

"So what happened to you two?" Lor questioned, totally ignoring me. What's new?

"Bitch is going down."

"Ryo, stop calling me 'Bitch'! Pretty girls don't have dirty mouths." I replied taking a sip from my cup. Ryo made a dash for me but Barrons held him back. Ryo then slapped his arm away and crossed his own hairy arms, obviously pissed.

"Just wait, bitch, next Saturday's my turn."

"We'll see, Ryo. We'll see."

Barrons sighed and moved over to take the chair next to mine. His posture showed none of his discomfort and his pride didn't go down the least bit.

"Looking good today huh, Lor?" Barrons growled out as Lor raised a brow.

"Back at you, Barrons." Ouch. I saw a nerve twitch on Barron's forehead and wondered how far they'll take this dare to. Last night I had shaven both Ryo's and Barron's heads completely clean. They mocked me for being uncreative but then I told them I was not done. Today, we stopped by a clothing shop to pick up some oversized colourful dresses to fit them. To put the cherry on top, I told them they'd have to hit on Lor for the rest of the day. They were livid by then. It was only because of the respect that I'd manage to gain by winning the poker game without them catching me cheating did I survive this long.

Gone was that lovely mane of hair both men had. Ryo was wearing a yellow tube dress that reached up to his mid thighs. It was tight fitting and all but it was strange since Ryo was all hairy and flat-chested. Barrons was wearing a short, pink halter dress with a plunging neckline. Both were wearing their own shoes since I couldn't find heels that could fit them. All in all, it was a weird sight to behold.

Somewhere along the way, Ryodan decided that if he had to dress like a slut, he might as well act like one just to freak Lor out too.

"Hey baby-cheeks, you want some of this?" Ryo crept up to Lor's chair and gestured to his bod. I burst out laughing so hard after seeing the stoic man's reaction to his buddy's flirting.

"What the fuck, Ryo!" Lor pushed himself away from his friend just as Ryodan started to stroke Lor's hair.

I looked to Barrons wondering what he was going to do for his share of the dare. After seeing what Ryodan had done, Barrons eyes lit up mischievously and gave me a glance. '_Watch and learn, Rainbow Girl.'_

'_Who's the Rainbow Girl now?'_ I shot back and he gave a hearty chuckle before standing up.

"Don't be afraid of us now, Lor. We're buddies right?" Barrons used that sickly sweet voice he'd usually use when he wanted to say something sarcastic to me. "Besides, don't you want this piece of ass?" He gestured to himself.

"Fuck you bunch of bald cross dressing bitches!" He shouted at them then turned to me. "You! Call them off now!"

I just smiled and wave. Not the right thing to do at the moment. He roared and, with a speed I could not follow, came dashing at me when suddenly he was pinned to the wall by Barrons.

"Stop looking at her. It's me you want." Barrons whispered into Lor's ears which turned a deep shade of red. It could have been from embarrassment or it could have been from anger. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, the three of them were caught in a fist fight on the ground. Eventually, Barrons and Ryo left Lor alone to quarrel amongst themselves for the rights to have Lor, who gave me a look of death.

Oh if looks could kill. Screw saving the world. It was time for some saving Mac.

"Mackayla Lane! I will get my hands on you and screw you in so hard you'd wish you were dead before you even met me." He roared and I gluped. I turned to Barrons for some help but he just gave me a look that said it all.

'_You play with fire, you get burnt, Rainbow Girl._'

The next Saturday, Lor came over with Ryo with a goal in mind – to win this game and 'screwme in so hard I'd wish I was dead before I even met him'. Mac 1.0 would have cowered and backed down but Mac 6.0 was all metal and steel. Bring it on, bitches!

And that was how poker night started out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haha hope you liked it! i just needed an outlet to get over my depression after the series ended. might do more of Poker Nights if you like it! :D constructive critisisms welcomed! REVIEW!**


End file.
